The Big Secret
by Gate
Summary: "that's it I had it with you DAD! I can't take it anymore... where's the dad I use to know?"(1xR)
1. Default Chapter

The Big Secret  
  
  
  
Summery: This diary is in the POV of Keiko Yuy (Heero's daughter)  
  
Warnings: some language, there will be Japanese terms but it will say what they mean  
  
*******  
  
December 1, AC 214  
  
Hi, my name is Keiko Yuy I'm 14 years old. I have dark brown hair. I have Prussian blue eyes. My name means in Japanese Blessing. I'm half-Japanese and half American. I speak Japanese (well, duh! my name is Japanese) and English. My dads name is Heero Yuy. However, I don't know my mothers name, he never talks about her that much and if he does, he refers to your mother or your mom. (I don't know my mom because she's dead). My dad still where's his wedding ring (I don't know why?) I all ways try to make him go out with a woman; I don't care because I never met my mom so I want a woman that can be my mom you know? Anyways my dad is probably the COOLEST DAD IN THE WORLD! Even all my friends say that! But the sad part is he's so lonely! sometimes I want to do something but he doesn't want any help ( that's my dad for you, he never wants any help; Uncle Duo gets yelled at if he tries to help, its only when my dad wants help but I have never heard him say I need your help.) My dad works at a cop place I don't really know, because he can't really tell me because of his job. I am your average girl, I live on colony L1, I go to West-East middle school, I'm in the 8th grade (I'm top in my class!) and my favorite subject is history! I have the coolest teacher she makes history fun! Well my dads knocking on my door now saying go to sleep Later.  
  
***  
  
December 2, AC 214  
  
Ok I had the worst time in school today! I hate my life! Ok my worst enemy (LEE) came up to me today at lunch (I was talking to my best friend Mike) and she went "Keiko and Mike how cute…. Don't they make a cute couple…girls?" "yeah Lee she and Mike do make a cute couple" how dare she and her friends say that. I hate her even though I wish it were true! About Mike and me (Mike is so incredibly cute! But that's besides the point) Mike looked like he was ready to punch her I was too. I can tell my dad everything but just not about girl stuff, that's why I really want a mom around! And I really want my dad to be happy. I can't tell my uncle Duo (because he's a guy too) and I can't tell my Aunt Hilde (she has her own kids to deal with) I wish I had a mom I think I'll tell my dad to just suck… it up its been 14 years yeah I'll do that tomorrow! Have to go later.  
  
***  
  
December 3, AC 214  
  
Oh my gosh it was so fun in history today! Ok what happened was that we are learning about the AC 195 war its cool my dad was 15 when the war happened! And so I'm going to ask him what he knows about it so I can get an A on the report. Ok I told him about you need to get a life speech and he said nothing… NOTHING CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! I can't! What's with him lately because I sure don't know? So what we learned was that there were 5 guys that saved the world there names unknown, but some people know them like there was this girl name Relena Peacecraft she knew them and also she was the Queen of the world. There was Gundam's I think there were 7 *yeah* that's it and oh I know I'm going to get an A on the test in 2 weeks. Oh yeah! Oh, my dad is home I'll get some more info off him. Later tonight.  
  
***  
  
December 3, AC 214 (later on)  
  
Oh my gosh my dad wouldn't even talk about the AC 195 war what's with him! Man he really needs to get a life! Later.  
  
***  
  
  
  
December 4, AC 214  
  
I hate Lee I wish she would just leave my life or die. Uncle Duo says "she's in your life because God wants you to have a challenging life" I said "isn't my life challenging already because he made my mom die so early" she was only 20 years old when she had me. My mom and dad had been married for only 3 months before they found out about me. I learned that by uncle Duo he tells me a lot about my mom and dad but not a lot now because my dad found out and stopped it. (of course he doesn't was me to know anything about my mother). Ok I'll tell you. One day uncle Duo was telling me that my mother was very important to my dad, then my dad came around the back and I didn't see uncle Duo or my dad for like an hour when uncle Duo came back he had a black eye so I was guessing that my dad did that. So, uncle Duo doesn't really tell me stories anymore (all though he does tell me stories if my dad is out of town and if I ask him to). I remember one of my childhood bedtime stories that my dad told me, it was called The Princess and the Soldier I loved that story he would tell it to me every night because I loved it so much. It was about this Princess that met this Soldier she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her, but they could not be together. One day they ran off and got married but that didn't last because her people were looking everywhere for her. So she had to leave and they never saw each other again. If they did there, hearts would break. There was a lot more to it (my dad is a good storyteller and he would put all kinds of new stuff in it every time he would tell it to me). Oh back to I hate Lee thing. Will all most all the time she calls me "Keiko Only" that's because my last name "Yuy" means in Japanese "Only". I don't know how she found that out but she did in the 5th grade and started calling me that. Oh gosh if she ever finds out what my first name means I will die. GOSH, I HATE HER SO MUCH! I have to go later.  
  
***  
  
December 5, AC 214  
  
Nothing to talk about today was just boring but  
  
Here is my class order (I just feel like doing something today)  
  
1. Math  
  
2. Choir  
  
3. Science  
  
4. English  
  
5. History  
  
6. Band (Tuba)  
  
7. PE  
  
I hate my Math teacher. I love my Choir teacher (she's really cool). I really like my Science teacher (she's cool). I really like my English teacher (she's cool too). I love my History teacher. I really like my Band teacher he's (really cool). My PE teacher is bad (he doesn't do anything. just talk on his cell phone all day). That's my daily school life. Later.  
  
***  
  
  
  
December 6, AC 214  
  
Today in history, we watched a program of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian talking about peace and stuff and then we watched another one that was taped from AC 195 while the war was going on, it was pretty cool. I talked to my dad about this and he didn't even say one word he was typing away on his lab top. Oh I hate him sometimes he can be so stubborn and selfish! Oh and by the way did I tell you how cute Mike is! Sorry I've liked him ever since…. Well ever since but he was talking to me about all kinds of stuff then he said something about going out I don't remember really what happened because I was just looking at him saying yeah to every word he said, I don't know what happened to me today sorry. Back to my dad, I said, "Why don't you not want to talk to me about the war?" and he was all like "because Annie Yuy I just don't." And that was that. He never says my whole name only when he gets that angry and he only gets that angry when I was 12 when every one had a boyfriend but me and my dad got tired of hearing it. Oh my dads opening the door. Later.  
  
***  
  
December 7, AC 214  
  
Ok today was really bad! Lee came up to my locker and stared making fun of me during passing period (we have 10 minutes) will she was all like " Keiko did your mom see someone else besides your dad because you look like trash…oh wait you are trash." I replied with simply "Omae Korouso" then I left. I know if my dad ever found out that I said, "I will kill you" to anyone he would *KILL ME*. However, the fact that she put my mom in it made me madder. It's not like she says good trash about…um anyone it's the fact that she try's to heard and she's a really annoying " baka" that means Idiot, stupid. When I came home today, my dad asked me if I got the stuff that he asked me to get this morning. Oh my gosh I forgot because of stupid Lee. I said by accident in front of my dad "kuso" my dad said "what did you just say young lady" kuso means shit, I said "nothing" my dad isn't stupid I know that but I just don't know why I said that and lately I've been getting on his bad side I don't know why? He said, "NO I think you said a four letter word" he paused and then said in a nicer tone "I think you should go to your room Keiko I don't feel like my self today" I didn't go and then he said "kudasai" (that means please) so I left. My dad can't be having med. problems he's only 34 years old. I don't know what to do! HELP ME ANYONE!  
  
*********  
  
so what do you think? Good? Bad? R&R Please! Take care everyone! 


	2. The Worst Part About My Life Right Now!

The Big Secret Chapter 2: The worst part about my life right now  
  
Hi everyone! Sorry for my poor Japanese I found it at this site babynames.com hate that site now! However, don't worry I found a better one that's 'hopefully true'. Sorry about Keiko and I'm very sorry about Yuy I thought that's how you spell it here so I thought that's how you spell it in Japanese sorry once again! Please keep reading!(I'll update this weekend. school has been very busy and we are getting tones of homework now)  
  
Warning: language, talks about sex just a tinny bit.  
  
Hope you like it. R&R!  
  
*****  
  
December 8, AC 214  
  
Ok all my best friends are Mike, Rachel, Cara, Mark, Matt, James, Sam (she is a girl), and Tammy ok that's all for now I can't think of anything to say right now. Later.  
  
***  
  
December 9, AC 214  
  
Today was really fun! for school I mean. In history, Ms. Daws put games all around the room and we had to go to one of them and it was kind like Jeopardy. We had partners and Mike picked me (but we just looked at each other and in our eyes, it said you're my partner you know what I'm saying? Anyways after that, we came back to the center and learned more about how the war was formed. Mike and Rachel are coming I had better go. Later.  
  
***  
  
December 10, AC 214 (Friday)  
  
Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde came over (there son and daughter Michael and Sarah Maxwell didn't come because they were at a friends house. Oh and Michael is 15 and Sarah is 10) why there so far apart is because Jack was the middle but he died when he was 5 (I was 6 at the time). It's a Friday night. Well anyways they came over for dinner and uncle Duo said "Keiko why are you home to night?... shouldn't you be out at the movies with a guy or something?" my dad gave him his death look, after that point uncle duo shut up. I said for some reason, I don't know why? "will no one has ever asked me out and I think I'm not allowed to date until I'm 16 years old… that's what dad says at least" then aunt Hilde went "that's very good Keiko you shouldn't date right now but someone here has a different POV" I said "yeah" and that was the end of that. Then I go to my dad and said "Dad do you know anything about Relena Peacecraft?" my dad and uncle Duo exchanged looks then my dad went "things are best not to be said" I said, "why I'm learning it in history will I have to do a report on Relena Peacecraft so I need info on her." Then my dad goes "I'm sorry I can not help you" "I thought you where 15 when the war went on? So you could help me right.." my dad cut me off" and said "Keiko…" then uncle Duo cut my dad off he said " Keiko breath in and out… don't talk so fast…" it was funny because he was acting out how to breath in and out. Aunt Hilde said "Duo shut up" and he said "yes baby" then he winked at me. My dad said "Keiko I think you should leave the table I need to talk to Duo and Hilde" he paused and then said "please" then I left. Now I'm in my room still waiting for them to leave. I here the vidphone ring g2g. Later.  
  
***  
  
December 10, AC 214  
  
Oh my gosh! My dad was talking to Quatre Winner!(he is one of the most imported people ever (will Relena is the first imported person in the world). Anyways he owns L4. I didn't know my dad was that imported! How could he have lied to me! I can't believe it! I can't trust him anymore! Anyways here was there convocation. Mr. Winner said "Heero?" then my dad said "Quatre…(he paused for a sec.) why are you calling me here?" "I really need your help my good friend" "what is it?" "Will… Amy…she's pregnant and…" "She is… that's great! Quatre" "I know it is… But… if this gets exposed to the press I'm a dead man walking and you know it" "how do you know its going to get out in the open?... I know what you're going through and all you have to do is elope" "Heero think man if I elope there will be headlines everywhere 'Quatre Winner gets his girlfriend pregnant they eloped after they just found out' I don't want to have that in tomorrow's newspaper Heero… I could ask (what sounded like Lana) Lana but…" my dad interrupted Mr. Winner "hey look Quatre I don't mind but we can't talk about her right now. Would you tell her that I love her and I'll talk to her before I go down to Earth next week for a job… will you tell her that for me?" "Yes I will good friend and thank you for trying to help" "bye see you next week Heero" "bye Quatre" and that was it. My dad! MY DAD LOVES SOMEONE OTHER THEN ME WHO??????!!!! I'm sorry to say but he never told me anything about a woman that's in his life! Oh wait maybe it is his sister no, no, no he doesn't have a sister. Maybe its he's mom no he lost his mom as I did when he was a baby. WHO IS THIS WOMAN!!!. I have to go think this through more right now I really can't write anymore. Later.  
  
***  
  
December 11, AC 214  
  
I told Mike about the call on the phone I told him my dad has another love in his life! Mike was all like "wow your life is really fucked up right now" "yeah" I said agreeing. First of all right now I don't have a mom 2. My dad is lying to me 3. I love my Best friend Mike 4. MY DAD LOVES A WOMAN OTHER THEN MY MOM WHO DIED WHEN I WAS 1 YEARS OLD! 5. Life isn't fair!!!!! Mike just came g2g .Later.  
  
***  
  
December 12, AC 214  
  
Yesterday you know Mike came over we were talking and my dad came in (the door was closed) he said, "I want this open" he was pointing to the door. When he left Mike said "what was that all about?" and I said, "you know dads… oh wait your not a girl never mind" "and what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything!" then I said, "You know Parents?" Then he said, "Yeah I get you" come on seriously what we are going to do… HAVE SEX! Yeah right! (Mike is 15 he's birthday is in October of AC 199 and my birthday is in March of AC 200). DOES MY DAD TRUST ME ANYMORE!? PROBLEY NOT! Ok my dad is not him self lately, my dad LOVES ANOTHER WOMAN THAT'S NOT MY MOM BECAUSE MY MOM DIED 13 YEARS AGO!, I don't know my moms name, I don't know how my dads past went, I hate Lee!, and all of this is going on in my first year of high school! I don't want this life! G2g. Later.  
  
***  
  
December 12 (later on)  
  
I was on the net looking for info about Relena Peacecraft and you know what I found MISS RELENA IS COMING HERE TO L1 IN 2 WEEKS! I just have to find out where this place is first and I could get an interview with her! Then I can get an easy A+ on my report! I think I should ask my dad what he thinks but I think he's going to say no but you never know he has been surprising me lately (and he knows a lot of imported people) he could ask Mr. Winner to ask Miss. Relena if I could talk to her about what her life is like and all. (However, he didn't seem very happy about the war and all) maybe my grandfather died in that war and that's why he hates it? Why do I not know my grandfather? Why do I not know my moms name? Why does my dad have another Love or worst Lover in his life?! Maybe I should ask my dad … but then I'll be grounded for a month… I'll ask. Later.  
  
***  
  
December 13, AC 214  
  
You know that little conversation that I wanted with my dad…will it didn't turn out as I though it would. First, I walked in his room (he was working on something that he put away really fast) and I said "daddy… (I climbed up on his bed and sat down right next to him) remember that conversation at the dinner table when Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo were over?... (I paused) will… Miss Peacecraft is coming in town for a conference… and… I was wondering if I could meet up with her and talk to her about her life and I would get an A+ for sure in History." My dad looked at me and said in a dead flat tone "no" no, NO how could you say no to me! I was giving him the puppy dogface look! Then he said, "Miss. Darlian is a very busy woman" yeah I know that but she can just take some time for me! I didn't say that of course. Then I went "you just don't want me to get an A do you! You don't care about me! That's it I had it with you DAD! I can't take it anymore… where's the dad I used to know?" then I left. Then the next thing I know my dad was saying he was sorry and how he's not him self lately. However, I still didn't get my interview.  
  
*****  
  
So… what do you think? Good? Bad? R&R! thanks for reading! Take care! 


	3. sorry everyone! *looks down to the groun...

Ok every one I am very sorry I didn't mean to but in the first chapter "I" *really my little sis* said Keiko is in West East middle school in the 8th grade (really Keiko is in high school in the 9th grade). My little sister read this story and changed it and on my computer. I didn't read over it because I said thinking she wouldn't lie to me what did you change? She said 'nothing' so I posted it up *see she is in 8th grade so I do not know what is going through her head. Stupidly she told me today after I read her what I had so far. (by the way I kind of have writers block, so I will try to get chapter 3 up on Monday or Tuesday and maybe *hopefully not* by Wednesday). Anyways she said you can't put that because Keiko is in 8th grade so that's when I found out plus my best friend didn't say anything *I know it is my fault for trusting my little sister a lot* please understand and keep reading thank you for your time.  
  
-Gate 


End file.
